Choices
by Cupkakez
Summary: Yuki was just finding her way in the world, moving to Harmonica town with dreams of owning her own ranch and having a simple life, but it doesn't last when she finds herself falling for two different people; Luke or the mysterious wizard.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers, welcome to my Harvest Moon AP Fan fiction. Now I have to write a disclaimer. I, Cupkakez, do not own any of the Harvest Moon characters, no matter how much I wish it. With that out of the way, let's begin._

Yuki stared at her new home with awe. There was even a barn and a coop here. Sure, they were run down and not all that pretty, but it was definitely better than nothing and she could always fix it up later.

"So, you like it, Yuki?" Mayor Hamilton asked, chuckling as Yuki soaked up the glory of owning her first house.

She was nineteen years old that previous fall and decided to move in the spring from the city to a more rural scene. She was tired of the crowded streets and pushy people and was ready to make it on her own. Plus it had always been a dream of hers to own a farm.

Yuki giggled happily as she turned to the plump man and said, "Oh yes, yes I do!"

She smiled at him as he laughed and began explaining where everything was. "…and one more thing…"

She had a feeling she knew exactly what he was getting to.

"It's going to cost you five thousand gold…."

Yuki deflated a bit as she took out her money pack and stared at the one thousand gold she brought with her. "Oh, that much? R-really" She looked down distressed, praying to goddess that she could get out of this fix.

"You can pay it to me in town hall when you have more, Yuki." The mayor said, laughing a little, causing Yuki to let out a sigh of relief.

The last thing she needed was to be told she couldn't live here unless she paid upfront.

"Which reminds me; perhaps I should give you an actual tour of the town?" Hamilton asked.

Yuki nodded her head and followed the Mayor to town for a tour.

"Well, that's the town." Hamilton said as Yuki waved goodbye to Kathy, the blond girl who worked at the Brass Bar. She seemed really nice, though Yuki wished she could have talked a bit more.

"_He didn't have to come with me to meet everyone in town, but he does mean well." _She thought as she bowed and thanked Mayor Hamilton for the tour of the town.

"You're welcome. Now, there are the mines and Flute fields, but I figured you'd like to explore that on your own."

Yuki nodded, but noticed something she missed before.

It was a particular house at the top of the hill on the way to the church. Its walls were white and the round, pointed roof with blue shingles. To Yuki it resembled something of a castle out of a fairy tale.

"Um, Mayor Hamilton," She called to him as he began to leave, causing him to turn, "Who lives there?"

He looked at the house for a second before looking at Yuki with a smile saying, "Oh, it's not all that important. I'd advise you to steer clear of such company."

Yuki tilted her head in confusion as Hamilton walked away again.

"_I wonder what that was all about." _She thought, walking down the path from the town to her farm.

"Oh well. Maybe I should head over to this flute field place. You can't have a farm without crops, after all."

Yuki passed the path to her farm and kept walking, reading the sign that said "Flute Fields"

"Heehee." Yuki giggled as the other two farms rolled into view and began running towards them in excitement. She could hardly wait to get her little farm up and running and Yuki wasn't known for her patience

Just as she was off the bridge leading over the river, Yuki's boot caught on something, causing her to loose her balance and fall flat on her face.

"Ouch." She mumbled into the ground. After a few seconds of laying on the ground in a puddle of her own humiliation, Yuki got up and dusted herself off.

"I've really should watch where I'm walking. Hm?" Yuki looked to her left to see a path, edged with mushrooms, cutting into the forest. Her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly walked into the dim forest, mesmerized by all the plants growing around it.

"What's a gate doing here?" She asked out loud, finding herself faced with an old wooden gate. There seemed to be a lock on it, but it was cracked open. As if someone had tampered and broken into it.

Yuki pulled the gate open wide enough for her to slip into the forest. She wandered forward into the dark forest, mesmerized by the sounds and smells of the place.

It took Yuki a little over thirty minutes to finally give up and reclaim herself lost.

"Ahhh! Stupid, stupid Yuki! You should have known not to go into a forest all alone. It's one thing that I keep tripping," She said, stumbling over goddess knows what, "but I know I have terrible direction."

This time, rather than stumbling and catching herself, she fell forward once again, trying to step over a log with zero luck.

"Man, this sucks!" Yuki shouted, closing her eyes and rolling over to her side.

"Huh?" She felt her nose touch something and she opened her eyes. It was a beautiful sparkling purple with yellow spots mushroom.

"How pretty…" Yuki said her voice a little spacey.

"What are you doing here?" She herd a soft, velvet voice say.

Past the enchanting fungi stood a figure. The figure seemed to be a human, but Yuki couldn't make out any specific features. Her vision was blurring and she was getting tired all the sudden, lying on the ground.

As her heavy lids began to close, she saw the figure reach for the mushroom. She could make out very little, but whoever the person was, they had white hair and a mysterious aura to them.

Then everything went black.

_Dun dun duuun! Well, there you have the first chapter, ended with a cliff hanger. I hope I've caught a little attention (If any) and hope you will come back for chapter two! Leave me with reviews and the Cupkakez will leave you a (you'll never guess it) MAGICAL WISHING CUPCAKE~! Keep a look out for Chapter two, coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I present Chapter two of "Choices" Thank you for coming back to read this. I going to shut up now and start the story._

Yuki open her eyes slowly, not sure what had happened. She sat up quickly and her head started hurting. She placed her hand on her forehead before looking around. She was in a bed, but it wasn't her bed.

There were posters about health and taking care of your body hung on the white walls. Cabinets and shelves with books and bottles of medicine lined the room. By this time she could assume it was the town clinic. Beside Yuki's bed there was a chair and in that chair there was a person. This was the most confusing thing of all because she had absolutely no clue who he was.

She couldn't see his face, due to him being asleep and slumped over, so his unkempt blue hair hid most of it. Yuki leaned off the side of her bed to see if she could get a closer look at who it was.

Just as she began moving, the man lifted his head up, yellow eyes suddenly wide.

"Oh you're up!" He shouted happily, grinning widely.

"Nyaa!" Yuki screamed and fell halfway off the bed, her legs still on the mattress and covered by the blanket.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The man said frantically, standing up out of his chair and lifting Yuki up and setting her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking worried as Yuki held her head in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him, wanting him to stop with the worried look. She fell on a daily basis numerous of times. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"So, who are you?" She asked, still confused as to why she was here.

"Oh, I'm Luke! It's great to meet you." He said, giving Yuki a thumbs up. She smiled and gave a little bow with her head. "I'm Yuki. What am I-"

"Luke here found you passed out in the Mushroom forest."

Yuki and Luke looked at the door to see a doctor pushing his glasses up as he looked over some papers on a clip board enter the room.

Yuki looked back at Luke, who was smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"You don't seem to be suffering any head trauma. That's good, but you may want to take it easy. Next time you're going to hike in the forest, take some supplies."

Yuki nodded and looked at the doctor for a second. He seemed rather young to be a doctor, maybe a few years older than her. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?" She asked a little reluctantly. It felt weird to her to just ask someone for their name.

"Forgive me. I'm Doctor Jin. I run the clinic here in town. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki, despite the circumstances." He bowed politely.

"You can leave now. You may have a head ache for a while, but this will make the pain go away." Doctor Jin handed Yuki a little red pill and a plastic cup full of water. She swallowed the pill, than the water, thanked Luke and the doctor, and left the clinic.

*

Yuki stopped in the street to look at the castle-like house at the top of the hill.

"_Why did Hamilton tell me the steer clear of that place? Is it haunted or-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by some shouting her name from behind her. Yuki turned around to see Luke trotting after her, waving as he smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Luke. What's up?" She asked, smiling at the boy.

"I just wanted to apologize for making you fall out of bed."

Yuki smiled and giggled a little. "Heehee, it's alright Luke, you just startled me is all."

"Oh, okay. So, do you need any help on your farm?" He asked, now walking with her down the street towards her farm.

"Hmm, I do need to get some seeds, but I can-"

Luke cut her off as he ran down the path, shouting, "I'll go get them for you Yuki!" as he ran towards the path.

Yuki sighed, not even trying to run after him. There was no way a klutz like her could catch up with him without causing another visit to the clinic.

"When Luke makes up his mind, there's no stopping that boy." A female voice said from behind Yuki.

She twirled around to see Kathy smiling at her. "Howdy." She said, waving at Yuki.

"Oh, hello Kathy. What's up?"

Kathy ruffled Yuki's hair a bit. Something an older sister would have done to a younger sibling.

"Just checking up on our little town's newest member is all. I herd you were in the clinic after Luke found you passed out and I was a tad bit worried."

Yuki chuckled as Kathy messed her hair up. It didn't bother one bit, she just combed through it with her fingers.

"I'm alright, really." She said, smiling as she finished straightening her hair best she could.

Kathy grinned and grabbed Yuki by the wrist. "Well, since you just got out of the clinic, how bout you swing by the Brass Bar? Good!"

"Eh?" Yuki was trying to think of how that made any sense. _'Yes, you just got out of the clinic for fainting, now let's go drinking!' _

Kathy pulled her into the bar and sat her down at a table.

"What about Luke?" Yuki asked, looking back at the door.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He'll most likely buy the seeds, and then get distracted by something."

"Oh, ah. Kathy? I can't drink alcohol. I'm only nineteen."

Kathy laughed as she placed a drink in front of Yuki. It looked like regular old green tea.

"Sweetie, I know not to give minors alcohol," Kathy winked, "Unless it's a special occasion. No, this is just green tea. I didn't get a chance to get to know you yesterday, so I thought we could just hang out here."

Yuki beamed happily, sipping at her tea. She had a feeling Kathy and her were going to be great friends.

*

"Ahaha! No way. He actually said that?!" Yuki laughed as Kathy told a story about when she was in school with Jin.

"I kid you not! It's true."

It had been at least two hours since Kathy dragged Yuki into the Brass Bar and the two of them were already talking like old friends.

"So, is there anything else you want to know about the town and its people?" Kathy asked, pouring more tea and setting down some cookies. The two had become a little hungry so they ended up eating snacks.

Yuki thought for a minute, and then had a thought. "Yeah, can you tell me about the white house at the top of the hill on the way to the church?"

Kathy looked a little amused by Yuki's question and was about to say something when the doors swung open.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long." Luke yelled, waiving at the two girls.

Yuki smiled and waved at him as Kathy sighed. "How could it take you two hours to pick up some seeds?" She asked.

Yuki looked at look with a shocked look over her face. "Ah! You didn't really need to get me seeds!"

Luke chuckled and sat down next to Yuki, pulling out six bags of seed's labeled 'Turnip seeds"

"It's no biggy. It didn't cost that much. So what where you two talking about?"

Kathy smirked, "She wants to know about the white house at the top of the hill."

Luke suddenly had a dark serious face on, staring at his hands. "They say _he_ lives there.."

"Here he goes." Kathy sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, resting her elbow on the table.

"Who?" Yuki asked, suddenly interested, leaning on the table, paying very close attention.

"A man who knows the ways of dark magic. It's said that he has the power to peer into your very soul and even raise the dead. If anyone disturbs them, he hunts them down and _kills them_!" Luke began laughing evilly.

"Muwahahahaaa-Owch!" Kathy had pulled out a magazine and smacked Luke on the back of the head.

Yuki, looking a little scared, waited for Kathy to say something that denied Luke's story.

"That's not true at all and you know it." She sat sown and looked at Yuki, "The man that lives there is said to be a fortune teller, but he hardly comes out of his house. I saw him once at like midnight, but he had a hood covering his face, so I don't know what he looks like."

Yuki thought for a minute. Could this mysterious fortuneteller be the same person she'd seen as she passed out in the forest?

"Yeah, but it still seems a little strange. I mean, he never comes out for festivals or anything fun. It's a little fishy to me." Luke said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, wait a minute! Why are we holding you up? It's your second day and you still need to plant those seeds." Kathy said, picking up her and Yuki's dishes.

"Ah, you're right." Yuki hadn't noticed it, but she never had the chance to start anything on the farm yesterday. She hopped out of her seat and rushed to the door.

"Sorry guys, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Luke and Kathy said together.

_Heehee! There you have chapter two. Luke has finally come in, but what about wizard you ask? I guess you'll have to keep reading huh? MUWAHAHAAAA! *Pulls rope and it begins to rain cupcakes all over the readers* Please review this and the first chapter, good readers! ^-^ Until next time._


End file.
